


Two Choices

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, First Meetings, Kneeling, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically just an excuse for a pwp, minor comeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: Flynn has his eyes on the new Alliance commander... What he doesn’t realise is that Master Shaw has been watching him as well.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Two Choices

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo fairshaw pwp wooooo

“That concludes our report, sir,” the agent said and put the paper he was carrying on the table.

“Very good. It seems we’ve made a good start. Don’t slack now,” the commander said. His name was Wyrmbane? Flynn frowned. 

“... Fairwind? 

Had he earned or inherited the name? Curious… Maybe it didn’t actually matter, but it was still better than staring at and thinking about that magnificent specimen of a man with red-ish hair and strikingly green eyes next to the commander, who had haunted his dreams for the whole week since he’d first seen him.

“Captain Fairwind?”

“Uh, yes?” Flynn stammered, feeling like being caught daydreaming in class.

“We’ve heard the report from our champion earlier today. Good work. You’re eligible to resupply from our storage for the next mission. We’d like to discuss you joining our effort as long as we’re stationed in Boralus.”

“Sure,” Flynn said. 

What else could he say? He’d accompanied the Alliance champion for the last few days while they got their bearings in Kul Tiras. No biggie. He glanced at the mainlanders, who’d been here for barely a week and already turned Boralus on its head. He had no great desire to get involved, but if Cyrus wanted it done, Flynn would get it done. Though he supposed the Alliance might pay better than the harbourmaster…

“Alright, that’s it for today. Dismissed,” the commander said and even Flynn stood a bit more upright at his tone. He watched the soldiers dressed in blue and gold leave the ship and turned to join them, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to find that unfairly gorgeous man standing… no, leaning against the table in an unfairly attractive manner. He swallowed down his nervousness and put on a smile.

“Is there something you need?”

The man actually smirked for just a second.

“Captain Flynn Fairwind?” he asked.

“That’s me.”

“I’m Master Mathias Shaw, commander of Stormwind’s special forces.”

Flynn stared at the offered hand, then made himself walk over to shake it. Calloused skin, a strong grip and so much warmth it made his knees weak. He swallowed again, hoped the blush wasn’t visible.

“I’m going to be responsible for your next mission.”

“Proved myself, haven’t I?”

“In a way…” Shaw replied. “You’ll need the details. Follow me.”

“What, now?”

Shaw had already turned around and was halfway into the ship. Flynn wasn’t proud about how he ran after him like a dog, though Shaw had asked him to follow… They ended up in a cabin twice the size of Flynn’s on the Middenwake, even though he was the captain. Shaw waved him in, then locked the door behind him.

Flynn swallowed once more. “Secret mission, then?”

Shaw chuckled, walked over to a desk and perched on the edge. Flynn stared at him, transfixed.

“You have two choices, Fairwind.”

“Alright?”

“Either you sit in that chair and we’ll talk about the mission, or… you’ll get on your knees for me.”

Something in Flynn’s head blacked out. He didn’t… he wasn’t… 

“What?” he stammered, hands cold, goosebumps rushing over his skin.

“Chair or knees,” Shaw repeated and his voice was dark.

Flynn managed to walk over and sank to his knees in front of the commander, who now wore a very pleased smile. He looked up at the man and along the arousal under his skin, the nervous anxiety crawling through his veins, there was also a part in him which was deeply satisfied to be kneeling and brushed at the edge of his mind like a cat rubbing its head against your legs.

“Good boy,” Shaw said gently and brushed his fingers over Flynn’s cheeks, resting them in his hair for a moment.

Flynn couldn’t help himself. He whimpered—a small, helpless noise. Then Shaw let go and put his hand on the bulge in front of Flynn’s face.

“Lose the coat, then open your mouth.”

“Yes… Master Shaw.”

He could see that the other man was very pleased by his response. While he took off his heavy coat and put it to the side, Shaw loosened the straps on his trousers and pulled out a sizable erection, hard and red, glistening at the top. Flynn’s mouth fell open automatically. There was only want in his mind.

Was this really going to happen? Oh Tides, please don’t make me wake up from this dream…

“Tongue out,” Shaw demanded and started stroking himself.

Flynn obeyed immediately. He was breathing heavily with an open mouth, tantalizingly close to Shaw’s cock. He could smell the arousal, the unique aroma of precum in the air and it made him feel dizzy. He didn’t dare touch Shaw because he wasn’t instructed, but when he saw a drop of moisture about to fall, he caught it with his tongue, moaning at the sweet taste. Shaw cursed above him and that was all the warning Flynn got. Spurt after spurt landed on his tongue, in his mouth, on his face. Shaw was almost silent as he came, though his face was red and shiny from perspiration. Flynn almost crumbled, witnessing this moment of beauty. Finally Shaw leaned back against the desk, panting. Flynn watched in fascination how his cock grew soft, glistening with cum.

“Very good,” Shaw said. “Such a well behaved boy. You may relieve yourself like this.”

“Fuck…” Flynn stammered, fumbled with his own trousers and pulled himself out, gasping as he was free, the pressure in his body already too much.

“Someone was having a good time,” Shaw teased him. “I didn’t even touch you. Did you want my taste that badly?”

“Ngk…” Flynn said as he started stroking himself hard and fast.

Shaw dragged his fingers through the mess he made and pushed them into Flynn’s mouth. Flynn sucked, moaned around them, the taste and feel heavenly. He was already so close, so… Shaw chuckled and pushed his boot against Flynn’s balls from below. Flynn gasped at the cold, hard touch and came, painting the dark leather with white ribbons. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” he cursed around Shaw’s fingers, spit running down his chin as they were removed. He looked at the ruined shoe and cursed again as his cock twitched once more, uselessly. A cloth was tossed at his face.

“Clean yourself up, we have work to discuss.”

Flynn shivered. He wondered if the commander would let him suck his cock the next time.


End file.
